exapts_of_russiafandomcom-20200213-history
Deportation Law
Deportation Deportation (also called "removal") occurs when the federal government formally removes an alien visitor from the Russian Federation for violations of a number of immigration or criminal laws. Once deported, an alien may lose the right to ever return to the Russian Federation, even as a visitor. Code of Administrative Offences of the Russian Federation No. 195-FZ highlights the Administrative Deportation from the Russian Federation of a Foreign Citizen or of a Stateless Person. Legalities of Deportation In accordance with the Federal Law "On legal status of foreign citizens in the Russian Federation", the foreigner must leave the territory of Russia, on the expiration of the stay, a 3-day period. If for some reason your documents, allowing you to legally reside on the territory of the Russian Federation cancelled the foreign citizen is obliged to leave the territory of the Russian Federation within 15 days. Deportation by the court in respect of persons who violated the terms of stay of foreign citizens on the territory of the Russian Federation or in case of cancellation of documents allows you to legally reside on the territory of Russia. Foreign nationals awaiting trial, and those foreigners who by the decision of the court subject to deportation be held in the premises of the local bodies of the Ministry of internal Affairs. Deportation proceedings be conducted by means of a foreign citizen or party issuing the invitation to the foreigner, or the Embassy (Consulate) of the country whose citizen he is. If it is impossible to deport foreign national funds described above, the alien will be deported at the expense of budget funds of the Russian Federation. Common Circumstances of Deportation • shortened the period of temporary stay or residence of a foreigner in Russia. In this case, the foreigner is obliged to leave the territory of the Russian Federation within three days; • cancelled documents for a residence permit or temporary residence permit of a foreign citizen. In this case, the foreigner obliged to leave the territory of the Russian Federation within fifteen days; • alien two or more times previously deported from the territory of the Russian Federation; • during his previous stay in the territory of the Russian Federation, the foreigner evaded deportation; • the foreign national and his family members, which was refused on recognition as a refugee, lost this status, deprived of refugee status, lost or deprived of temporary asylum, lost or deprived of refugee status or temporary asylum connection with his conviction for crimes committed on the territory of the Russian Federation, after serving his sentence; • in relation to a foreign citizen who has passed the foreign government of the Russian Federation in accordance with the international Treaty of the Russian Federation on readmission and do not have legal grounds for stay (residence) in the Russian Federation, if between the Russian Federation and the state of nationality or permanent or predominant residence of a foreign citizen does not have the international Treaty on readmission. Circumstances of Deportation 1. If the period of residence or temporary stay of a foreign citizen in the Russian Federation is reduced, the foreign citizen is obliged to leave the Russian Federation within three days. 2. If a temporary residence permit or a residence permit of a foreign citizen is cancelled, the foreign citizen is obliged to leave the Russian Federation within fifteen days. 3. A foreign citizen who has not performed the obligation provided for in paragraph 1 or 2 must be deported. 4. Deportation is carried out for money of the deported foreign citizen. If the foreign citizen has no money or notice a violation in the process of hiring, the deportation is carried out for the money of the body that invited him. 5. If the establishment of the inviting is not possible, deportation measures are obligations of the Russian Federation. 6. The Federal body shall notify the consular office of a foreign state in the Russian Federation about the deportation of a foreign citizen. 7. Foreign citizen subject to deportation are held in special institutions until the execution of the deportation order. Staying cannot exceed 48 hours Source * Code of Administrative Offences of the Russian Federation No. 195-FZ, Chapter 18. Administrative Offences in the Area of Safeguarding the State Borders of the Russian Federation and Treating Aliens and Stateless Persons on the Territory of the Russian Federation